After Dark
by Cresenta's Lark
Summary: Never go out after dark. You never know what's out there, you never know who you might meet.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Totally Spies, it's owned by Marathon.

_**See below for the A/N. **_

This is a random late night thing, I wrote when I couldn't sleep.

--

**She couldn't sleep.**

She glanced at the clock.

_2:57 am _

It was late. Still sleep was not coming.

She stretched as she sat up in her bed thinking what to do.

A walk?

A walk would work. _It always did._

Carefully pulling herself out of bed she placed her feet in her slippers.

She couldn't go out like this.

It was night time. Almost no one would be out right now, still she would not go out like this.

Rummaging through her closet she found a light jacket that would cover her top.

"Good enough."

She pulled it on and made her way out of her room. She was careful to be quiet because she didn't want to wake up her friends.

Unlike her, they were sleeping.

They had no reason to be awake.

Then again.

**Did she?**

She crept down the stairs and reached the door. Pulling it open she stepped outside.

The cool air hit her almost instantly.

She decided it was nice. A kind of release from the long day.

She began walking in no **seemingly** particular destination.

Going where her feet led her she walked onward and let her mind wander.

_"The night is always so peaceful."_

She knew why she felt that way.

Darkness hid everything.

Nothing could be seen.

She wandered around at night like this many many times before.

Sometimes this late,

sometimes even _**later**_.

Was it safe?

Really no.

And for that reason it was that her friends didn't know

about her _"nightly walks"._

She knew they would find it strange and unsafe.

And so.

She kept it a secret.

It wasn't a big deal.

She could handle herself.

Still she remembered her mother's warnings as a child.

_"Never go out after dark"_ she would say.

_"You never know what's out there, you never know __**who **__you might meet."_

She smiled shaking her head as she thought,

"_Danger will get to you even if you hide all your life. It will happen if it's meant to be, so why spend life worrying?"_

She rounded a corner, as the cool air hit her face sending her red hair flying behind her.

The wind kissed her cheek as she continued walking down the street.

**Farther and farther**

Away from _home. _

She was headed nowhere in particular.

It was just a walk.

Meant to make her feel _better._

Still,

her feet had this route memorized.

She paced faster as she reached a familiar spot.

It was quite literally the middle of nowhere.

_**A vacant spot.**_

**Bleak and desolate.**

Quiet and alone.

She stood some distance away from road facing a patch of trees,

Pausing for a moment,

only to rest her legs she walked into the area.

Where she had been before.

Many times before.

Many,

_**Nights**_ before.

Behind the patch there was nothing.

Like always.

She stood silently at the spot closing her eyes.

Almost as if she was waiting.

_**She was waiting.**_

It didn't take long.

She listened to the slight rustling of the leaves as she stood.

Listening closely,

footsteps could be heard.

They were coming towards her and stopped a short distance away.

She didn't move.

Although she felt this other presence.

She opened her eyes when she felt eyes on her.

_**His**_ eyes on her.

It was too dark to see anything.

She managed a bare outline.

And so did he.

He moved closer placing his arms around her waist.

She didn't move.

_**Was she scared?**_

It only made sense.

The "stranger" brought his hands up her arms to stop at her shoulders.

Still she made no move.

She felt his breath on her cheek as he whispered in her ear.

"Up so late?"

_He left out,_

**Again.**

There was no response from her again. Dead silence filled the air as the darkness once again consumed her.

The only sounds were those of the wind.

And of her,

and this _stranger_

breathing.

There was no one watching.

She was alone with this man,

this "stranger".

_**Should she run?**_

_Scream for help?_

There was no one there.

She was convinced.

**No one was watching.**

No one would see anything,

tonight.

Just like every other night.

A moment later he crashed his lips onto hers holding her in a binding embrace.

**There was no escape.**

Still,

She should try to run,

try to get away

from this stranger.

_**She didn't. **_

She let him kiss her,

and hold her.

Tonight

just like **every** other night.

He stayed for a moment longer whispering once again in her ear.

then he was off.

Leaving her alone.

Once again,

_**Drenched in the darkness **_

of the night.

Without a word, she began to walk.

Back to where she had come from.

And as she did she brought a finger to her lips.

The heat from _**his**_ kiss was still there.

It was like a trance.

She remembered his last whisper.

"Tomorrow."

She closed her eyes walking slowly.

Her mother's words echoed in her mind.

_"Never go out after dark. You never know what's out there, you never know __**who **__you might meet."_

It was a good warning.

**Never go out after dark.**

**You never know what's out there,**

**you never know who you might meet.**

She smirked.

Unless of course...

_**the meeting is planned.**_

--

**Okay, I wrote this at like 3:30 am because I couldn't sleep. **(It literally came out of nowhere)

Guess what the pairing (sorta) was?

_**The girl was Sam (hint red hair) the guy was Tim Scam. (DUH! it's me we're talking about here)**_

I basically too the "Don't go after dark" advice (Which most of us have probably heard from our parents sometime in life) and made a fic out of it with my favourite characters.

_THIS IS THE RESULT._

Please **R&R.**

Okay,

See ya,

**Cresenta's Lark **


End file.
